


The Gayzebo

by VioletVampirex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVampirex/pseuds/VioletVampirex
Summary: A stolen moment of peace, young R76.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	The Gayzebo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PugSempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugSempai/gifts).



The two young men ran through the rain, formal hat barely shielding their faces, much more for the look than for practicality. Laughter bounced joyously between them as they ran for the only shelter in sight, an old and worn gazebo. Finally out of the rain, they did their best to shake off the water that had drenched them on their way to shelter.

“Seemed to come out of nowhere,” Jack murmured, looking up at the now clouded sky, watching the sheets of rain fall down. He turned his attention back to Gabe, eyes sparkling as he did so. “Sun was shining plenty for your awards ceremony.”

Gabriel’s hand came up to the new medal that rested on his jacket now. Usually, he hated getting into the formals. They were stiff and itchy and made him feel like he was less of a person. But today, that feeling of inhumanity, of objecthood, wasn’t as strong.

“Maybe that was planned. Weather control, and all that,” Gabe teased with a wink, getting a soft chortle out of Jack. 

“Oh yes, you’re absolutely important enough to use that Forbidden Technology now,” Jack answered, putting on his best straight-face for a deadpan delivery. Which sent Gabe into a laughing fit, bent over and clinging to Jack for support.   
  
“Someday you’re going to be the one in charge and people are going to take your jokes seriously,” he snorted, wiping at the tears that had gathered at the edges of his eyes. 

Jack rolled his eyes and snorted, “Maybe.”

“What, you think your underlings are going to get your sense of humor?” Gabe asked, mouth quirked into a crooked grin.

The humor fell from his face as he watched Jack’s face grow serious. He reached out and gently brushed fingers along strong cheekbones, silently asking Jack if he was okay. Jack leaned into Gabe’s touch and smiled over at this man he loved so much. Brilliant, compassionate, stubborn as a mule.

“Maybe it won’t be  _ me  _ who is in charge,” he answered, blue eyes warming as he watched Gabe understand his meaning and look away in embarrassment.

“One medal and you think I’m ‘management’ material?” he asked with an air of jest, trying to brush off the heavy feelings that came with Jack’s sincerity.

“I’ve thought you would be a wonderful leader for a long time,” Jack answered, bringing Gabe’s hand up to his mouth to lay soft kisses on his knuckles.

Gabriel didn’t know what to say, or what to do. Jack wasn’t joking, not about this, and he’d doubled down in earnestness. Warm-brown eyes gazed over at cool-blue ones. “I don’t know, Jack. I’m not sure I’m fit for it.”

“I know,” Jack whispered back, brushing a strand of hair out of Gabe’s face, “I think you’d be brilliant.”

“I think you’d be better.”

“Maybe.”

They both fell silent for a time, the only sound between them the pattering of the rain on the gazebo roof. Gabriel stared out into the gardens, watching the flowers and foliage gently shake as the raindrops hit them, as the wind swayed them. Jack watched Gabe, watched as his frown eased and his brow relaxed.

“You have something on your face,” Jack commented, snapping Gabriel out of his reverie.

“What? Where?” Gabe asked, reaching up to brush off whatever unseen thing had been there, hoping it hadn’t been there during the ceremony.

“Right there,” Jack answered, reaching out and gently touching the corner of Gabe’s mouth. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the lips he knew so well. As he pulled away, he spoke again, “Nevermind. It was just me.”

Gabriel laughed as he pinned Jack against the Gazebo railing, kissing the grin off that pink mouth.


End file.
